Glycerine
by i Love Lawliet
Summary: She'd do anything just to get him to shut up for once. Izaya/Namie-ygoodness. Rated T, but that might change... Updates are EARNED through REVIEWS, homie.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Just a little somethin'-somethin' I came up with while I was bored. I was GOING to go more hardcore, but I'm a total pussy and don't have the balls. Sorry, I guess. I have an IDEA, for continuing it, but unless I get some pretty motivating reviews, those ideas will probably just live on in my head.**

**So don't forget to review, YO!**

**The song is called "Glycerine" because I had the song by Bush stuck in my head and it sounds pretty fancy. Also, I feel as though if I were to continue, I could probably incorporate it somewherez... Anyway, I'm going to stop talking now, so you can get your read-on. **

**Teeney-Tiny OOC-ness (I think so, at least)**

His insanity never ceased to amaze her. When she had first moved in with him, she thought that all of is strange behaviors were just a front to keep people guessing about him. She found that speculation to be very false. He was just as crazy as everyone thought he was.

Namie couldn't forgive herself. She had sworn to herself that she would never alow herself to feel anything for Izaya other than a mild level of loathing. Little did she know, after the passing of some time, Izaya and his strange antics began to grow on her.

Everyday, when he arrived home from walking around the city, he would always call out to her with the same "Naaaamieee." It sounded like something out of 'I Love Lucy'. She would always stop what she was doing at the moment and apporach him as he shrugged off his jacket.

"I saw the most interesting thing today," he would always tell her, enthusiastically and tell her about some sort of information that had nothing to do with either him or her but for some reason, he found that stuff interesting.

She almost felt as though it were proper for her to respond to him with a "That's nice, dear" like any housewife would. Which was exactally what she felt like; his wife. She lived with him, cooked and cleaned for him, and kept track of all of his appointments. All of the responsibilities of a wife without the benefit.

Suddenly a vision of herself in a polkadot apron in their modern-style kitchen with Izaya hugging her from behind flashed before her eyes. She shook the thought out of her head. Had she seriously just thought about being married to Izaya? Insane, sadistic Izaya?

"Namie?" his voice brought her out of her crazy fantasies.

"H-huh?" she sputtered, not quite catching what he had said.

"A litte out of it today, are we, Namie" Izaya asked with that sadistic smile on his face that she was begining to find more and more attractive.

'Wait, what am I thinking? His sick smile is _not_ attractive in any way. Definitely not sexy or anything.' She thought, feebley. She hadn't even convinced herself with that one.

"I guess so," she replied, fumbling with the papers in her hands.

"You've been acting like that a lot, lately" he mentioned. She was a little surprised that he noticed but then again, this was Izaya, he noticed everything.

"Have I?" she asked.

"You have. Is there anything I should know about?" he asked, his curiosity, obvious.

"Not that I know of, and if there was I wouldn't tell you" she said, coldly. This was only half of the truth but Namie wasn't about to tell him that the reason she was so out of it was because she was having a hard time dealing with her growing attraction to him. Especially when he was so sick in the head.

"Ouch, a little harsh today, are we? I'm only trying to look out for you, Namie" he said pretending to be hurt by her words.

She ignored him. Why reply to him when he would just twist her words to mean something she didn't or say someting to make her look stupid?

She grabbed one of the magazines on the coffee table and sat on the large leather couch and began to read her book. She continued to ignore him as he asked her question after question, not once looking up from her book. She almost did notice when he, too sat down on the couch. She was set in her plan to ignore him and there was nothing Izaya could do to change his mind. Her plan was completely shattered when he laid his head down in her lap, looking up at her from under her book. He was sprawled out on the couch, taking up a large portion of the large couch.

Come on, Namie! Tell me what's going on, it's killing me!" he said, flashing one of his childish smiles at her. She continued to ignore him, despite his attempts. "Is it a man? Are you having love problems?" he prodded, "That's it, isn't it? I can tell, you've got that forlorn look in your eyes I see it all the time in teenage girls!" Words could not describe how irritated she was with him. She attempted to continue to read her book, but he soon grew tired of being ignored and grabbed the bottom of the book and pulled it out of her hands and discarded it back onto the table.

"Hey," she said in outrage. He sat up, his face dangerously close to hers, but she refused to let it faze her.

"It's your brother, isn't it" he said, his voice taunting. "You've been thinking about your dear Seiji in the arms of another woman, haven't you? Really, Namie, you should do something about that brother complex of yours. Not only is it unhealthy, but it's generally frowned upon by most society..." he rambled on.

Something in her mind suddenly snapped and she no longer had control over her body. She grabbed him by his hair and pulled his mouth onto hers. She took great pleasure in the obvioius shock she had given him as he was stiff and awkward against her. She was also sure that he took pleasure in the shock he gave her when he started kissing her back.

Namie realized that she once again had control over her body, and could have probably pushed him away if she wanted to, but that was the strange thing; she _didn't_ want to. She never would have pegged the madman as a good kisser, but he was, surprisingly. She ran her fingers through his soft hair as he went for her neck. She gripped at his shirt and he took the hint, lifting his arms and allowing her to pull his shirt off.

"I'm not your rebound now, am I, Namie?" he asked in a husky voice before attacking her jawbone and lips. She ran her arms down his back and pulled him on top of her. "Eh, whatever. Screw it." he said.

And the rest, as they say, is history.

Namie woke the next morning in a room that didn't belong to her. She didn't stir. She didn't know why, but for some reason, she didn't want the person lying next to her to know that she was awake. She could feel his arm around her and his slim fingers running through her hair. She found his steady breathing oddly comforting. She wouldn't have minded lying there for a few more hours.

Izaya kissed her on the shoulder and began to disengage himself. Once again, her body acted on its own, reaching out and wrapping her arms around him, not allowing him to leave.

"Oh, so you are awake" he said, returning to his earlier position, facing her. "I had a hunch that you were faking" he grinned, running his fingers up her spine.

"I wasn't faking, you woke me up" Namie lied, kissing his collarbone.

"I always thought you were an early riser. You've always got coffee made by the time I wake up." He said, nuzzling the crook of her neck.

"I'm an early riser because my boss is an early riser." She responded, stroking his hair.

He laughed, "either way, we still need to get up at _some_ point."

"Or I could call and cancel all of your appointments" she proposed, half serious, half sarcastic.

"But that would involve getting up and while we're at it, we might as well get to work." He reasoned, kissing her down her jawbone and neck.

She groaned, "You've got a point. But I think you just don't want to spend today with me" she pouted. She wanted nothing more at that moment than to just lie there all day.

"I spend every day with you," he smiled.

"Not what I meant." she responded, flatly.

He shrugged and rolled over on top of her and kissed her. She ran her fingers through his hair. When they broke apart, they were both out of breath.

"There must be something seriously wrong with that brother of yours, " he said to her, proping his head up on his elbow, "Hell, even if you were _my_ sister, I think I'd still find you attractive."

'Was this nothing but a joke to him?' Namie thought. Just another way for him to mock her about her brother?

Seiji... How could she have done something like this to him? Regardless of whether or not Seiji knew about it, she felt as thought she had betrayed her brother and the one she loved. And with this asshole, none the less.

She suddenly pulled away from Izaya, who seemed a bit surprised by her actions. "I knew this was a bad idea" she said, not even looking at Izaya as she gathered her clothes. "You're such an ass." she spat as she slammed his door shut, leaving a smirking Izaya to himself.

"Really, she is so interesting." he murmured to himself, before getting up himself.

**A/n: Whoo! Don't forget to drop me some love in the review box, mutha! I'd greatly appreciate it and it might just earn you a continuation! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Myah… I'm a review whore, what else is new? I was all like "When I get a MILLION reviews, I'll update." That didn't seem realistic, so I decided "I'm feelin' it now, so what the hell?" and voila! You have yurselvz some update chappie! You guys were quite motivating with you nice and flattering words, so congratuwelldone. Also, I refrained from using my trigger-happy finger on the comma button this time, so it's all good XD**

**Anyway, I'll let you get to your readeringarings**

'Stupid Izaya' Namie thought as she poured herself a cup of freshly brewed coffee. 'This is his entire fault.' She was halfway through convincing herself when she heard Izaya's feet walking down the stairs. 'Just stay calm, Namie,' she told herself, 'It's no big deal right? Okay, so it's not like it's a _small_ deal, but no need to make a mountain out of a mole-hill, is there? Just pretend it never happened. If he brings it up, deny it.'

Namie was so caught up in her inner monologue's ramblings that she didn't even notice Izaya walk right past her to get to the coffee without a word. She thought maybe he wouldn't make a big deal of it, either

She couldn't believe she had found such a man like him (and a very un-Sejii-like man) attractive less that 10 hours ago. Namie eyed him suspiciously until he noticed her over his cup of coffee.

"Do you mind not ogling at me like that?" he said in that tone of his that she hated, "now that you've seen me naked, I feel like you're undressing me in your head."

Obviously she thought wrong.

"While normally I wouldn't mind, but as of 8 o'clock, I'm officially your boss and that sort of thing isn't really considered 'appropriate' for the workplace, you know? I don't _want_ to fire you, Namie, but if you continue to sexually harass me as such, I feel like that's the only thing I can do." His rambling was almost incomprehensible over the buzzing noise that was rage filling her mind.

She couldn't even think of a retort, she was so angry. He, of course, picked up on this instantly.

"No snappy retorts this morning? Maybe I fried your brains? I've been known to do that. Others tell me that I'm a—"

"Would you just shut up?" Namie snapped, "I already have a headache and now I have to be around an asshole like you. Seems like today is off to a wonderful start" she retorted sarcastically.

To her surprise, he didn't seem to have anything to say to her after that. She turned away from him and began to busy herself with washing the breakfast dishes. She heard him get up from the table and walk up and take the dish towel that was draped on her shoulder and begin drying what she washed. It was rare for Izaya to help with cleaning of any sort, Namie often how the lofted apartment was in such pristine condition before her.

They were silent for a few moments until Izaya mumbled something inaudibly.

"What did you say?" Namie asked, exasperated.

"I said I was sorry," he mumbled like a child forced to apologize, "I was just trying to make light of an otherwise awkward situation. I thought by now you would know not to take me so seriously."

"I have no idea when you're serious and when you aren't. The whole world seems to be a big inside joke with you." Namie said unable to hide the sadness.

"I invite you in on the jokes every day, Namie. You never seem interested in them, though." He replied, concentrating on the dish he was diligently drying.

"So everything _is_ a joke then?"

"Well," he paused, "Usually, yes. Most things are a joke. Sometimes, though you aren't. But usually you are. It's just sometimes that I take you seriously." He added, defensively.

She put the last of the dishes on the drying tray before she looked at him. She didn't know how to react to that. On one part, she was disgusted by his twisted views of the world. On the other hand, she was touched to be allowed to see a real glimpse into his mind.

She looked at him, but he refused to look up from what he was doing. She decided to look at this as a positive, mostly because she was tired of arguing. She kissed him on the cheek and said "you're still an ass" before walking away to begin her daily business. She didn't notice the smirk on his face, but she figured as much.

**Heeeeeeeeey! Wait a second! You didn't forget about my love of reviews, did you? Oh I made it clear already? My bad. Just making sure you didn't forget. Continue about you reviewy business. =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woahwoahwoahwoahwoah. You guys are awesometabulous! You have thoroughly stroked my ego with you reviews and here I have another chapter for you, as I promised.  
Enjoy, dears! **

'For a smart woman, Namie can be so stupid.' Izaya thought to himself as he watched her busy about the room. All it took were a few sweet words and he had her eating out of the palm of his hand. Just when he though she was above his taunting, she threw him a bone like this.

How could he resist not toying with her like this? This was one of the many things he loved about humans, women in particular. No matter how awful you were to them, all you had to do was hint about caring for them and they were putty in his hands. It would be an interesting game to see how long he could keep this up before Namie realized that every word he said was in some way a lie.

Izaya was a master at acting. All his life he's done nothing but pretend to be whoever he wanted to be until he gets bored and shows his true colors. This was no different. All he had to do was pretend to be a kind, caring man until Namie felt comfortable, and then he would rip the rug out from under her.

"Izaya," Namie called over to him, "could you give me a hand with this?" Her arms were full of books while she pointed to a file on the top shelf, out of her reach.

"Sure." He mumbled, pulling it down and handing it to her.

"Thanks," she said with a smile. A _smile._ Did she actually just _smile_ at him? He wasn't hallucinating, was he? Namie rarely _ever_ smiled, let alone at him.

"This is easier than I thought…" Izaya mumbled to himself, unaware of her next to him.

"What's easier than you thought?" Namie asked, slightly suspicious of her boss's mumblings.

"Um, you know… being around you and all… after…" He sputtered.

"Oh," was all she said, looking away. Izaya was positive that she was blushing. 'Smooth, Izaya.' He thought, 'Excellent save. You're the man.'

"Well," he said finally, "In order to prevent any further awkward moments, I'll be leaving for the day."

"You're leaving?" she asked, failing at hiding her disappointment from him.

"Yeah," He said, shrugging on his coat. "You can handle things here, right?" he looked at her. Her face was back to its composed self, not even a hint of the emotion he had heard a moment ago. Of course Namie was going to put up a fight, Izaya knew that it wouldn't be nearly as fun if she didn't.

"Of course." She replied, monotonously, handing him his key to the apartment. Izaya made sure to let his hand linger on her longer than necessary, just to taunt her.

"Bye-bye, Namie" he said with a smile before closing the door behind himself. 'This is so much fun' he thought with one of his signature laughs. 'Namie can be so interesting'.

Namie hated that the first thing she though when he left was 'I wonder when he'll be home.' She used to love the time she spent in the apartment when he _wasn't_ there, now she's found herself ticking down the minutes until he comes back. What happened to hating him? She couldn't just brush him off any more nor could she deny the fact that she was beginning to enjoy the time they spent together.

Disgusted by the ridiculous number of times Izaya appeared in her thoughts, Namie decided that she needed to do something to keep her mind off of him. She went into the living room to read, but upon sitting on the couch, she remembered what happened the _last_ time she was on the couch. Blushing deeply, she got up and walked out of the room.

"Maybe I'll just have some lunch…" she thought, going to the kitchen. When she approached the counter, she found the dish towel where Izaya had left it after they finished doing dishes together. 'That's something married couples do together,' she thought, 'I wonder what it would be like to...' but she immediately cut herself off before she could even finish thinking such a thing.

"Screw work, I'm taking a nap." She decided, heading up the stairs to her room. Her room was in pristine condition, nothing was out of place just as it had been yesterday. Her bed was made perfectly and untouched since yesterday. She groaned, knowing that she wouldn't be able to sleep in that bed when her thoughts kept swimming. She walked down the hall and found herself stop in front of Izaya's room.

It was disheveled, to say the least. Laundry scattered the floor, his window shade was at an angle allowing streams of light to escape through the panels, and his bed had the blankets strewn about and pillows randomly placed. With a sigh, Namie lay herself down, not bothering to use the blankets, found herself drifting to sleep. The sheets and pillows smelled distinctly of Izaya and before she would not have been able to stand it. Now however, she was beginning to think that maybe it wasn't that bad of a smell after all…

**Here you are, this one's a little more lengthy than the last one, but less interaction, I guess. Sort of a win-lose-win situation. Of course I'm going to remind you of my love of reviews, it makes me feel popular ;). More to come, ttfn! **** , i.L.L.**


End file.
